


Strangers Call Their Crush...

by Soul_Shuffler



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Calderstones Park, Cute, Early Beatles, Fluff, Liddypool, Liverpool, M/M, Modern Day Beatles, Phone Call, References to the Beatles, Strangers, Thoraya Maronsey Videos, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Shuffler/pseuds/Soul_Shuffler
Summary: Based on Thoraya Maronsey’s YouTube videos (if you haven’t seen them, please go check them out!) although you don’t have to see them to read this.In this, Linda is behind the camera instead and meets a rather mysterious stranger who she asks to make a very important phone call.
Relationships: John Lennon & Linda McCartney, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney & Paul McCartney
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	Strangers Call Their Crush...

**Author's Note:**

> John makes an important phone call 📱

Linda Eastman slowly meandered around sunny Caldertsones Park, searching observantly for anyone who looked even slightly interesting. She’d travelled all the way from New York, where she normally worked, to Liverpool, so she could tick off another one of the locations she’d been requested to go to in the comments of her videos.

Linda’s job was a creative one - she’d started when she was 16 when she’d got the camera she’d wanted for her birthday. Now she was 17, and after starting her account only a year ago she had gained quite a few followers. She supposed it was because of the format of her videos.

She had loved talking to new people from a young age - learning their life stories and discovering that each person in this crazy world was going through something completely different, and yet you’d never know from just walking past them. Now, Linda never walked past them - she’d try and have a full on conversation if they weren’t too busy and record it with her camera. 

Her videos were quite simple: she’d ask 30 different people a day in a park somewhere the same question, to see what each person would come up with as an answer. She’d used questions like, ‘What have you done to make the world a better place?’ Or ‘What’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?’ which were all more optimistic and positive. But she’d also asked questions which were similar to ‘What’s your biggest insecurity?’ and those were heavy topics that left her feeling emotionally drained but still curious. Humanity was a strange but beautiful thing.

Instead of asking anything depressing today, Linda had decided to use one of her most popular YouTube ideas - asking strangers to call their crush. Most of the time, the people she asked to do it would get accepted and would then be thrilled that she’d asked them to take the time to gather the confidence to do something so daring. But sometimes, the person at the other end of the phone would either flat out say ‘no’ or might say that ‘they weren’t in the best place right now for a relationship’. Linda hated those moments. It would end up with the stranger looking so crushed that she’d feel bad for making them do it. However she always reminded them that at least they got it out there and they tried - the worst thing someone can do is say no, and even then, all that is telling you is that they’re not the right one for you. But luckily, they mostly said yes.

Linda supposed it was her personality and her age that made most people agree to do it. She’d hide behind the camera, making sure to keep it intimate and comfortable so that they wouldn’t feel too pressured or embarrassed, and gave them a pep talk just before so they could gain the confidence to just go for it. She tried to look approachable and innocent so that people would trust her enough to let her film a snapshot of them in a vulnerable state, and normally succeeded in putting them at ease. She just had to look calm and reasonable. She guessed her America accent helped a bit, especially when she went to other countries.

And today in Liverpool, she marvelled at the fact that it was almost completely the same as America. Everyone was friendly and had their own city accent - ‘Scouse’ she remembered someone telling her before - and most people were pretty down with just going for it. 

She’d asked a lot of teens so far but there had been a real mix of people. She’d also asked some of the women working at the funfair if they’d wanted to partake as well, which had been a fun experience - they all seemed so lively and up for a laugh. So far, she had about 3 people (who had all been luckily accepted by their crush) and needed 2-3 more to complete her video. 

Deciding to take a break, she sat on a nearby bench next to the path and rested her tired feet. For somewhere that everyone says is bleak and rains all the time, England was ‘just right’ in her opinion. It didn’t rain half as much as she’d thought it would and the temperature wasn’t too bad either. Not too hot but not freezing cold, it being early Summer. 

Everywhere was green and so full of nature that she took it all in reverently. She could hear the children screaming excitedly on the Merry Go ‘Round not too far away from where she was sitting, the fair being a little attraction that added fun to the park. It had lovely gardens near the back which she was definitely going to see after she’d finished here, and it hopefully had some horses and stables somewhere too. She’d have to find a map for the park on her phone. 

Lost in thought, her gaze landed on some trees opposite her. Under them, she made out a guy sitting down and leaning back on the tree, spread out with all his things around him. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was writing something in an old, worn book with a pencil and there was a guitar lying next to his feet with what looked like a harmonica in his lap. He had black, horn rimmed glasses on his Roman nose and brown curls sat atop his head in an unruly mess, with casual clothes and a leather jacket half off his shoulders. What Linda realised, looking at him closely, was that he looked pretty hot, truth be told, and she found herself staring at him, mesmerised at the bloke. She wanted him for her video but was wondering on how to ask him - he didn’t seem too approachable with his bad boy demeanour. 

It wasn’t until he finally looked up that she startled and quickly looked away, realising he probably had felt her curious stare on him.

She tried looking at anything else, anxiously biting her lip, but eventually her gaze was drawn back down to him. He was still looking at her. She blushed and fiddled nervously with her camera strap which made him chuckle, and so Linda decided that with all her New York bravo she’d face this somewhat handsome man properly.

She got up and walked the few metres over to his little spot and looked down at him curiously. He peered back and they seemed stuck for some awkwardly silent few seconds, until the guy seemed to realise she wouldn’t back down, and he’d have to be the first to say something.

“Hi, nice to meet you...” he hinted at her saying her name.

“Linda.”

“Hi Linda, I’m the Walrus.”

Linda was shocked into a short laugh, surprised at his wit, but he carried on talking, smiling slightly at how he’d made her laugh involuntarily. 

“Now can you tell me in the shortest way possible why you’ve been starin’ at me for the past 5 minutes? Because I would like to go back to writing alone and in peace, without any little girls gawkin’ at me obviously beautiful face.”

She ignored the fact that he was being slightly rude, unlike the many other nicer Liverpudlians she’d met, and decided to just ask him her burning question quite bluntly. 

“Do you have your phone on you by any chance?” 

He didn’t seem like the kind of guy to have a phone even though everybody did nowadays - being closer she realised he looked like something straight out of the 50s, dressed in vintage, cool clothing and greased hair at the sides.

He looked up at her for a few seconds blankly, until his hand reached into his leather jacket to pull out an IPhone. He waved it tauntingly up at her.

“Look, er, I do this YouTube channel, right?” She started becoming more confident as she’d said this bit so many times before, “And basically today I’m asking people to call their crush to ask them out on a date, for my video. Would you wanna do it? I mean it’s totally fine if you don’t - you seem pretty busy with your little book there,” she said.

The ‘Walrus’, as he’d called himself, snapped his book shut and put out his cigarette as he started to presumably think it over, his eyes cataloguing her camera and looking her over. She squirmed a bit in place, not used to having people looking at her so closely - but this guy was so full of mystery that she wanted to find out so much more about him. His hard exterior seemed false and just a cover, like he was trying to put it on. And the fact that he looked like he was writing poetry kinda proved this in Linda’s eyes. Everyone has a soft side, and she just had to get this guy to show his. 

Finally, after he seemed to think it over for a long time, with the silence becoming awkward again, ‘Walrus’ seemed to come to a conclusion. 

“Alright then.”

Linda smiled charmingly down at him and started setting up her camera, noticing out of the corner of her eye the guy stand up gracefully and unlock his phone. She noticed his hair had red streaks in it when it caught the sun and his eyes seemed to lighten; from the sunlight or from being more open towards her, she didn’t know. 

“So what’s a yank like you doin’ all the way over here, luv?” He asked smoothly. His Scouse accent was thick, almost like he was putting it on, but the charm was in full power. 

“Like I said, I make videos of people and either ask them a question, or make them do something in public,” she replied.

“Kinky,” John muttered.

She looked up sharply and glared.

“Not like that, pervert. I ask deep questions which everyone has a different, meaningful answer to - to show we’re all similar and that we’re not as different as people may think.” 

“Like an art project sort of?” He said. He’d smiled at her snappy reaction and seemed a bit more open to her now, asking more questions.

“Yeah, sure. An art project with nearly a million followers,” she quickly answered back. John whistled appreciatively.

“Nearly a million.” he said, his voice full of sarcastic awe.

“Basically a million.”

“Wow - I cant believe I’m talkin’ to someone with basically a million followers. Nice.” 

Linda looked up and smiled at his dry humour, and their eyes met. This guy didn’t seem the trusting type at all, yet was full of humour and sarcasm that was hard to keep up with - something she was used to back in New York. Now she understood what he was like, she hoped that she could somehow win him over. 

“So what’s Walrus’ real name? So I can put it in the video?”

“John Winston Lennon at your service,” he replied, bowing dramatically. 

He seemed to visibly wince at the name Winston, and Linda assumed he didn’t like that he was named after a prime minister and army officer. Churchill was a writer at least, which seemed to be Johns past time out here in the park. 

After she’d set up the camera, she turned it to his face, trying to focus the lens. She’d nearly done it, when suddenly out of some burst of self consciousness and realisation, John snatched his glasses off his face and put them in his pocket. She glanced up at him, annoyed, only to find him nervously looking down at his phone. Hopefully the tough facade was cracking and she’d finally get some truth to this John. 

“Alright?” She checked. 

John looked up, realising he was being watched and once again put up his mask of indifference. 

“Yup. Just waitin’ for you, luv,” he fluttered his eyelashes. She smiled slightly, before turning back to the camera and switching it on. 

“Ok, can you tell me your name, who you’re calling and why,” she repeated what she’d said a hundred times before. 

“My names Johnny Lemon,” he started gurning, his face transforming to ugly and back in a split second, “and I’m callin’ me crush.” 

Linda laughed slightly as his absurd face, and zoomed in a bit more.

“And can you tell me why, and what their name is?”

John looked down then, looking like he’d wished he’d thought this through more. His confidence seemed to lessen slightly. 

“Yeah, his, er, his names Paul -“ 

Linda did not expect this guy to not be straight: he practically radiated heterosexuality. She thought maybe he was having her on, but when she properly looked at his face, she saw real emotion there. 

“- We, uh, we met at a fete in Woolton about two years ago now, thanks to our friend Ivan - shoutout to Ivan Vaughan! -“ he finger gunned the camera with a goofy grin, “- and he joined me band. We just kinda hit it off from the start, ya know? And, er, recently me mum died and he’s really been the only one there for me who really understands how I’m feelin’, ya know? And it’s really meant a lot.”

Linda noticed that John looked more vulnerable then, chewing his lip vigorously yet looking straight into the camera. Hearing that his mother had died recently tugged on her heart strings and she tried to lighten the conversation.

“Can you tell me a bit more about your band?”

Johns face seemed to lighten considerably from his darker more emotional one. He gave the camera an award winning smile.

“Yeah - we’re called the Beatles and there’s me, Paul, George and Ringo. George came through Paul and Ringo came through George, although of course I had a say in where they came from,” he said in a confident manner, “But, ya know, the person I actually picked as my partner - who I recognised had talent and I could get on with was Paul...”

He trailed off, stopping talking for a few seconds as he seemed to gather himself with a smile.

“And he’s also the most beautiful fuckin’ piece of shit I’ve ever seen, even when he’s being an absolute wanker. And you want me to call him now? And ask him on a date, yeah?” He questioned Linda.

She nodded, giving him a quick thumbs up, making a mental note that she’d have to bleep out a lot of the words he’d just used. 

John started fiddling with his phone then, tapping until he stopped and the dial tone started sounding out. He looked straight at her, gaze intense.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill ya if this goes bad, alright? You’re messin’ up me whole life if this goes wrong,” he joked. Or at least Linda hoped he was joking. 

After the third ring, this Paul guy finally picked up the phone. 

“‘Ello?” The voice at the other end of the phone shouted. 

There was a loud yelling with a load of noise coming out of the phone and Linda guessed Paul was somewhere busy.

“Alright, Paul? It’s John, mate.”

Johns glanced up at her and Linda smiled brightly, trying to show him he had support. 

“Hey Johnny! What’s up? Let me just get somewhere quiet so I can hear you better, hold on.”

The sounds of movement and shuffling came from the phone, with what Linda assumed were Paul’s friends shouting abuse and swearing at him for leaving them. John raised his eyebrows at the imaginative words used and Linda giggled at his facial expression. 

Finally Paul seemed to find somewhere quiet, probably outside, and put the phone back to his ear. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, I’m out with the lads for lunch at the pub. What did you want, mate?”

“Paul McCharmly out with friends *again*. I’m surprised they’re not sick of you yet.”

“Ha ha. Real funny - they’re actually the ones begging *me* to come out with *them*. Anyway, I’d rather be hangin’ out with you and George to be honest.”

Linda zoomed in slightly on Johns face as he seemed to look chuffed at Paul’s statement. She could tell now that John really was head over heels for Paul. 

“Don’t blame you, luv - I’m much better than any of those guys you hang out with. Although I don’t see how George is an improvement compared to those idiots.”

“Aw, stop pickin’ on George. I know he’s a baby compared to you but he’s a genius on guitar. Much better than either of us, ya know.”

“Yeah, I know,” John sighed - it seemed to pain him to admit it, “anyway, look, i just came over from college to Calderstones-“

“Were you writing again!? Listen, I’ve been writing this new one too that I think could be really good, ya know? And I think with your harmonies we could-“

“Paul! Let me finish a bloody sentence alright?” John was smiling as he said it, looking amused at what Linda presumed was a frequent occurrence, “I’ll talk to you about that later, but I actually called you for somethin’ else other than music.”

“Alright; shoot then.”

“So, uh, I was sittin’ in the park, right?” John asked.

Paul hummed appreciatively.

“-and this bird just came up to me and started tellin’ me ‘bout her You Tube account-“

“Oh my god, no way - is it that one I’m always telling you about?” Paul’s voice excitedly interrupted through the phone.

“No, no, she’s called Linda Eastman ‘pparently. Come on, you know all the You Tubers. She’s got *basically* a million followers - stalks people in parks and asks creepily personal questions and shit.” 

John looked up with a shit eating grin and Linda gave him the finger behind the camera.

“Never heard of ‘em mate,” Paul’s tinny voice comes through the phone.

John looked up towards Linda again, expression slightly apologetic. She laughed sheepishly and shrugged, ironically feeling slightly better after Paul’s offhanded comment, because it had meant John had shown his empathetic side slightly.

“Mind it luv, they’re right here,” John said.

“Oh. Sorry!” Paul shouted back.

“It’s fine, don’t worry ‘bout it!” Linda piped up. She felt charmed by his obviously charismatic personality and smiled at Paul’s laugh. But concentrating again, she went to focus her camera on a now green-looking John as he seemed to bolster himself up. He took a deep breath and then blurred out his next words.

“Anyway, um, the reason I’m calling you is that- this person told me to call my crush...” he trailed off.

There was a long silence and John closed his eyes, grimacing at his bold words. Paul, after a bit, replied hesitantly.

“Right... is this a joke? ‘Cause I was actually havin’ a good time with the lads in there, Johnny,” Paul said. 

He sounded weary and slightly hurt to Linda. She mimed to John that Paul thought he was joking but John rolled his eyes, indicating he was well aware. He seemed to steel himself to the release of emotions he was about to spill.

“No, no! I mean it. She said that I’ve gotta call my crush and- and I like you Paulie. Since the first fuckin’ day I met your fuckin’ princess ass,” John started, “You’re so smart, funny and goddam beautiful. And not in the prissy girl way everyone takes the piss out of you for...” he trailed off at Paul’s murmur of annoyance.

“...What I’m tryna say is... I’m not sayin’ your a bird cause you’re pretty: your a guy through and through, but a guy who just happens to be the most fuckin’ gorgeous one I’ve ever seen. And I know you’re oblivious to nearly everythin’, especially all the fuckin’ flirtin’ I’ve been layin’ on you, but I thought you would’ve noticed that I’m in love with ya, yer jerk.”

Linda let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding after the torrent of pure emotion John seemed to let flow out. He was breathing heavily, eyes slightly wet and hair messy from where he’d been tugging his hands through it nervously. He swayed his body, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other, while a hand stayed over his mouth to try and suppress his giddy laughter at just laying himself out so openly to attack. 

After a few seconds, once Johns speech had seemed to really start to sink into Paul, he finally responded, almost speechless. 

“What do you mean- I never, like, I never thought you’d like me like that, Johnny-

“Well I do.” John interrupted. 

He let out a high pitched wheeze, looking like he hadn’t meant that to come out, before composing himself. Linda knew he’d realised he was in too deep now, and there was no turning back.

“So I wanted to ask you, Paul... as my crush, will you go on a date with me?”

He didn’t stutter once, probably sounding completely calm to Paul on the other end. In reality, he was sweating and twitching. Both John and Linda waited impatiently, ears strained for any noise from Paul. It was silent until a small giggle of relief could be heard.

“For real?”

There was so much hope and optimism in Paul’s voice that Linda’s heart soared for this oblivious man. She started grinning, catching Johns eyebrows rise before he answered confidently. 

“For real.”

“Ok.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I’ll go on a date with you.”

Paul could be heard laughing joyously while John’s smile, a real, true smile, beamed up at the camera and Linda was sure she’d never seen someone so happy.

“Alright, I’ll text you the details later, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure,” Paul’s smile could be heard in his voice, “Oh and John - that song I was working on, ‘There’s a Place’. I was talking to George about it and he said we should do it just us, ya know? Seems rather fittin’ now, actually.”

“Whatever you want, Pud. I’ll speak to you about it later - on our date.”

“M’kay, Johnny. Make sure to get the lady’s YouTube account details, yeah?”

John rolled his eyes affectionately at his partners attention to detail. Linda guessed that he probably never wanted this video to see the light of day - not with bad boy John Lennon being all gushy over his guy on camera. It would surely ruin this big softies hard image.

“Alright, I will. Bye luv.”

“Bye!” 

As soon as they’d hung up the phone, John was leaping about, out of focus, the camera only getting a blurry image of a hysterically giddy man with a date set for this week. Fortunately it did catch his hoots and yells for joy as he laughed madly. Linda laughed along with him, basking in his joy, until he came running towards her and engulfed her in a bear hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Linda patted him on the back, awkwardly commenting on how it was all him, really. He at last let go, seeming to realise he’d been a bit too in her personal space and flashed a big grin at her before kissing her cheek. He scribbled on a piece of paper the name of his band, and then asked for her YouTube account name, before slipping her the torn paper with a scrawled ‘Beatles’ on it.

He then quickly picked up his things, his guitar slung across his back while sticking a cigarette in his mouth, and before Linda knew it he was gone.

He’d rushed out view, calling someone named ‘Stu’ and had started shouting excitedly down the phone at him. Linda was left, camera still hovering in the air and a smile etched eternally on her face. She looked down and noticed he’d left his harmonica in his haste and picked it up carefully, slipping it into her pocket and telling herself she’d find the guy to give it back. John Lennon had probably been one of the most interesting strangers she’d ever met - witty, funny, smart, handsome and confident, yet a big softie, who was slightly insecure with big traumas seeping out from his past. Linda knew that whatever this guy was planning, he was going to succeed, and she clutched the small paper with ‘Beatles’ written tightly.

And with a spring in her step, Linda pressed the button to stop recording, gathered her own things, and went on to find the next stranger.

***

It had been a few days since her interaction with Beatle John. She’d replayed it on her camera numerous times, always laughing at how he’d jumped for joy once he’d hung up, and subsequently missed the mad man.

She’d gone to the same park for the past few days for her videos and had always kept an eye out for a black leather jacket, greased back hair at the sides and the faint smell of cigarette smoke. She’d searched up on the internet their band name and had found multiple clips on YouTube of four young guys in a place called the ‘Cavern’. They’d all had the leather jackets and fifties themed music, and their sets had been full of laughter and teasing the audience. She’d promised herself to go there, mainly to give John his harmonica back (which she’d been carrying around everywhere just in case), but also to meet the couple that she had taken a part in creating.

It had been easy to make out who Paul was, as he was all John could stare at in the videos. He had the biggest doe eyes, with perfect eyebrows and a beautiful voice - she could tell why John had fallen for him. She would have tried to get with either of them if she didn’t live in New York and it wasn’t so obvious that they only had eyes for each other. 

She only had a few days left in Liverpool before she’d be moving on to Wales, and had made the most of it. Visiting the Mersey and the art galleries which held so much past had been fun being a sort of artist herself, and she had found many paintings she enjoyed. One in particular by a guy called “Stuart Sutcliffe”, who now apparently lived in Hamburg, had really resonated with her, but she kept forgetting to search him up.

Instead, she was still out in the parks, “stalking strangers” as John had called it. Her question today was “what’s the most painful thing you’d ever been told?”, and she had got such deep, emotional answers from the people of Liverpool. Their city had obviously had it hard in the past, some of the bombing from the war still not being cleared away, and it was shown in the pain shared with its people. It had left Linda feeling emotional and saddened to hear the many hard stories, and she was just about to call it a day.

Standing next to a bench, putting her camera away, she fiddled with the zip as it wouldn’t close properly. Frustrated, she gave up and flopped on the bench, closing her eyes to the peaceful sounds of the birds instead. She slowly breathed in and out, spacing out from the rest of the world and blocking her senses a she tried to reel in the emotion of the day.

“Hey, are you Linda?”

She yelled slightly, completely surprised and frightened as she snapped her eyes open and thrust her hands out to stop the intruder.

“Woah, woah, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Her terrified eyes met wide, hazel ones, which were sprinkled with long, dark lashes. She took in the rest of the person slowly, who had dark hair, an open mouth and a sorrowful expression at scaring her. He had his hair greased back at the sides and a guitar slung over his back with a backpack held in his hand. It triggered déjà vu until his voice seemed to filter into her brain - who else had said sorry like that before... she’d heard that same voice recently and-

“Paul!”

“Wha- yes. How do you know?” He asked bewildered.

“Oh- er, just recognise your voice is all. Your John’s Paul, right?” 

He blushed slightly and looked down.

“Gosh, yes, I guess I am Johns now - and him mine. It was you, wasn’t it? You told him to call me, right? For your video?”

“Yeah - I saw him over there-“ she pointed vaguely, “-and asked him to. Bit scary though, not going to lie,” she said sheepishly.

Paul chuckled with a knowing gaze.

“Aye, he looks all tough don’t he? And really he’s the worlds biggest softie,” he said dreamily. 

Linda smiled at Paul, his infatuation obvious as he gazed at her with half lidded eyes. Now he was right in front of her, and not on her small phone, she noticed how gorgeous he really was. He was quite tall, with long legs, and a handsome face with large bambi eyes, just like John had said. Seeing them together - they must be the hottest thing in Liverpool.

“How did you find me then?” She asked curiously.

“Well John and I had our date last night - and we was talkin’ about what happened to make him do it, ya know? And he was tellin’ me how you hung out here, so I wanted to come and thank you,” he smiled.

Linda glanced away slightly, baffled at how this guy had gone to such lengths just to find her and thank her, but Paul just carried on.

“So thank you - really. I’ve loved him so long but never had the balls to just say it - I didn’t even think he felt the same - and you encouraging him to do it has really changed us for the better.”

“I- I don’t know what to say. I mean it was all him, really, I just asked him to-“

“I know John, and he never would have done it if someone hadn’t pushed him. Neither would I. And George and Ringo were no help, they just laughed at me pinin’ at him all the time. So it really was all down to you,” he smiled.

She smiled back, full of warmth that she’d made such an impact on these two peoples lives. Paul opened his arms out for a hug, and she reciprocated, taking in his warm scent. They pulled back, and Paul smiled at her again.

“Ya know he wants to do it properly - like take me out on loads of dates before we get to the intimate stuff.”

“What - John?” She asked incredulously. He seemed the type to go right for the sex; at least, that was her impression.

“I know, right? I don’t think I can hold out that long - I’ve been waiting 2 years!” He giggled.

His laughter was contagious, and Linda found herself giggling along with him. She thought they were like two teenagers in high school with the way they were gossiping about Paul’s new boyfriend. After they’d both finally stopped twittering about how unfairly sexy and handsome John was, Paul seemed to open up a lot more with her, asking for her number which she gave freely, and Linda got his in return. He promised to text her all the details on how their relationship preceded, and got ready to turn to leave.

“Anyway, I better go: we’ve actually got band practice which is why I’ve got me guitar. We might be gettin’ a proper manager soon, too, so look out for us in the music charts over in the Big Apple, yeah?”

“‘Course I will - you’ll be the next big thing McCartney, I’ve seen the videos,” she replied excitedly.

“Oh, wow, you have? That’s so cool - anytime we’re over there or you come back here, we’ll meet up for definite, yeah? You’re a cool bird,” he winked.

“Oh stop trying to charm me - you’ve got a boyfriend already!”

He laughed loudly and hugged her once more, before waving and stepping away from her.

“Oh, wait! Pass this on to John, will ya?” She passed him the harmonica from out of her pocket but Paul just shook his head.

“You keep it - we’ve got loads, and you deserve somethin’ for getting us idiots together.”

Linda smiled gratefully and Paul saluted her playfully.

“See ya around, Eastman!”

She waved him off, watching him walk away, her eyes wandering down his body. They had to be putting something in the Mersey water here to make all the people so fine; it really didn’t make sense how everyone just looked so good.

She sighed and turned back to her camera bag, finally getting the zip to close. She fingered the harmonica before slipping it into her pocket and a smile graced her features. After such a long day, it was moments like those that made her really love what she was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it - for some reason this took me ages to write. All comments and kudos are appreciated I love any feedback or suggestions for more fics 🥰


End file.
